Public networks such as the Internet enable geographically distributed users to communicate and participate in common activities. As broadband network connections become increasingly common, networked users may engage in activities that provide a rich experience, such as via multimedia content, sophisticated online gameplay, or other factors. For example, multiplayer Internet gaming and social networking services enable geographically distributed users to interact and participate in social activities via the Internet.